<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guide of the Path by Serazimei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005782">Guide of the Path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei'>Serazimei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulbound [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an eventful winter at Kaer Morhen, Jaskier and Geralt set out on the Path again to look for answers regarding the bond the two now share. First stop: Yennefer of Vengeberg. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Valdo Marx, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulbound [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way down the mountain was much less perilous than the way up. But it still packed quite the punch. The weather, while tolerable, was still moody, most days grey and cold. The trail was treacherous, patches covered in ice threatening to make Jaskier slip and throw him over the next cliff.</p><p>Most of all, though, the journey was awkward. Touches that had become familiar were now abandoned, practice for when they would eventually rejoin civilization. Jaskier understood the newfound restraint. He too had turned down the amount of affection he had so freely given before. What once had been embraces were now claps on the back, holding hands turned into brotherly half hugs and lingering touches on shoulders. Cuddles sessions were transformed into roughhousing and kisses (and sex) abandoned altogether. Those activities were only acceptable in the confines of locked rooms and camps way out of everyones way.</p><p>It was hard work, translating their language into a code both were comfortable with. But it was necessary if Jaskier wanted to keep the image of Witchers from falling any lower. And they managed surprisingly well. By the time they made it to the foot of the mountain they had developed an extensive vocabulary of affection speak and a traveling routine both were more or less comfortable with.</p><p>Jaskier still didn’t like that he had to set up camp and start the fire, especially because he wasn’t the one with magical sparkly powers. His skillset would have been much better for hunting. But compromises had to be made and Geralt had promised that in turn Jaskier could accompany him to the more dangerous hunts now, as long as he stayed hidden and obeyed Geralts orders.</p><p>He really hoped that Geralt would keep his word, or he swore to every deity that would listen he would sabotage every camp afterwards until Geralt begged him to come along.</p><p>But contracts still seemed a long ways off. For now they had managed to get to the first village after the mountain and Jaskier was politely asking the innkeeper questions while Geralt rudely interrupted them at every turn, trying to get them a room and some hot food that didn’t consist of half starved rabbit.</p><p>Jaskier was in high spirits for the time being. Vengeberg was still far away and anything could happen from here to there. Who knew, maybe they would get delayed by a contract or two. The continent was in turmoil. So it also wasn’t too far of a stretch to imagine the two of them getting tangled up in a plot to overthrow a king or something.</p><p>If Jaskier was very lucky, Geralt might even forget about the whole thing altogether. It wasn’t like Jaskier didn’t want to know more about his state of being. The flickering had happened from time to time during their way down the mountain, when their arguments had gotten especially heated. And Jaskier wanted to get at least that checked out. It always made Geralt outright panic and Jaskier was never far behind in those moments.</p><p>It might have been a nice way to stop arguments from blowing up, but Jaskier knew that this was in no way a healthy method to do so. He hated causing Geralt pain that way and he wasn’t cold hearted enough to use this as a way to manipulate his loved one.</p><p>So yes, Jaskier would very much like to know more about his abilities and his bond with Geralt. He just didn’t want to see Yennefer.</p><p>"What has you in such a sullen mood?" Geralt asked, lightly bumping shoulders with him as he sat down beside Jaskier, two steaming bowls of what looked like porridge in his hands.</p><p>"Nothing. Just tired from the journey, dear."</p><p>"You’re lying, but I will pretend that you aren’t for the sake of keeping peace."</p><p>"How very gracious of you." Jaskier said, smiling into his bowl. Trust Geralt to make him feel better.</p><p>"Are you up for a performance tonight?"</p><p>Jaskier hummed in thought, surveilling the room, trying to gage the mood of the crowd. If it could be even called that. There were only three others in the room beside them, locals from the looks of it. And they didn’t seem especially willing to part from their coin for anything else than alcohol.</p><p>Business during and right after winter was always harsh for a bard not taken in by a court. Money was tight and so was food. People usually scraped by just so, more so in those remote villages than in the towns.</p><p>Jaskier shook his head. "I wouldn’t have a very appreciative audience, I fear."</p><p>"What about a private show then?"</p><p>Geralt waggled his eyebrows at him causing Jaskier to snort and nearly spit the porridge out his nose.</p><p>"You are a terrible flirt."</p><p>"Says the one who called a deadly warrior lady a sexy goose."</p><p>Jaskier was giggling outright now, worries forgotten for the moment. "Hey geese are sexy!"</p><p>"Hm. Maybe in your world." He tapped Jaskier on the forehead, a poor substitute for the sweet carress of the cheek he would have gotten in Kaer Morhen. "You didn’t answer my question, though."</p><p>"You sure it’s safe?"</p><p>"If you can stay quiet."</p><p>"Challenge accepted."</p><p>As soon as they got to their room they breathed a sigh of relief. In lieu of a real bed, a plain straw mattress lay on the floor. They were at the groundfloor, too, which meant there would be no creaking tonight should they get… wilder.</p><p>No such thing happened, though. They both restrained themselves, stopping at every noise they heard from outside. Careful not to move too much, be too loud. Both stayed hard and unfullfilled for far too long, halting every few seconds to listen, worry gnawing at their insides.</p><p>Jaskier had never worried too much about being caught before, not when he slept with very important, married people and not when he had slept with men. But then he had always had the option to flee and as a bard he did have a bit more leeway when it came to his sexuality.</p><p>Geralt was dear to him though and this was the first night they had under a roof. He wanted people to adore his beloved, not give them more reason to despise the White Wolf.</p><p>He had marked every place that would be kind to the sexually deviant in his mind. And hoped they would come through at least a few of them. If this was the best sex he could get throughout the year with Geralt than so be it, but he’d really rather have an upgrade.</p><p>Still it was better than nothing. And the feeling of being held alone was enough to leave him warm and content after everything was said and done.</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t wait for summer, when the warm nights would make certain outdoor activities possible again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>"How long to the next village?"<p>"Jaskier, we just got out of the first one."</p><p>True, but already Jaskiers feet were hurting. He had opted to switch the clothes he had worn in Kaer Morhen for his own wardrobe again. He was a bard, after all. He needed to look the part, too. And well, his feet didn’t thank him for the choice of footwear.</p><p>"Maybe I could just hop on?"</p><p>"Don’t touch Roach."</p><p>Hands slowly trailing from Roachs flank Jaskier pouted, but opted to stay quiet. There were just some things that would never change. Not being allowed to ride Roach was apparently one of them.</p><p>It only took a few steps, however, before Geralt sighed and stopped. He got off of Roach and held out his hand. Which Jaskier took with a beaming smile. He could have gotten onto Roachs back without Geralts help, of course, but this way they got to touch a little and that was nice.</p><p>"Thank you, dear heart."</p><p>"You’ll buy better shoes when we have enough coin." Geralt threatened in return, taking the reins from Jaskier and started to walk in a much brisker pace than Jaskier would have managed even with the best boots on the continent.</p><p>Jaskier was wise enough not to promise anything.</p><p>This far up north everything was peaceful and quiet. The land was just waking up again, days slowly getting longer and warmer. People came out of their huts once more to tend to their fields and let their cattle out. But the roads were still mostly empty. The weather was not yet stable enough to travel well. Sudden snow storms, rain or hail occasionally swept over the land still, destroyed roads and led to landslides.</p><p>On the other hand there were already days where Jaskier could partly unlace his doublet, much to Geralts chagrin.</p><p>Days flew by without much happening. There were a few minor contracts here and there, mostly consisting of Drowner nests, Nekkers or Ghouls. Standard monster hunts Jaskier wasn’t particularly inclined to see.</p><p>Once they had been attacked by a starving pack of desperate wolves, that Geralt had dispatched with ease, while Jaskier turned invisible and climbed a tree to get out of harms way. But that had really been the most exciting thing to happen during their little trip further into the continent.</p><p>With no small amount of dread Jaskier noticed that they were making a considerable amount of progress in far too short a time. With every day that brought them closer to Yennefer, Jaskiers worries grew.</p><p>What if there was something malicious to this blessing? Something evil that would drive them both into ruin. What if that flickering was just the first herald of a horrible fate to come. If that was the case did he really want to know or rather die a fool?</p><p>What if Yennefer found a way to sever the bond? Something ugly roiled its head deep in his gut whenever he even as much as glanced at that thought. On one hand it would turn their relationship into something more relaxed and genuine. And Jaskier would have liked the possibility of a bit more freedom. He missed Oxenfurt. And there were a dozen competitions and festivities he would like to attend this year. Banguets and balls that he knew Geralt would despise.</p><p>But on the other hand… Jaskier had gotten comfortable in the safety the bond gave him. Geralt would not be able to leave him anymore, couldn’t just run away from spats and emotional conversations. They could finally talk now, honest and open in a ways that hadn’t been possible before.</p><p>That Yennefer might find a way to cut the tether that held him and Geralt together wasn’t his worst fear though. Place number one on his fear hit list was (and would probably always be) seeing Geralt come back together with Yennefer.</p><p>Jaskier was a great liar, but he tried not to delusion himself. Those two where one hell of a pair. An immortal, powerful mage with a secretive past and a stoic, but kind hearted Witcher, bound by destiny herself? Both incredible people in their own right, but nigh unstoppable together?</p><p>Jaskiers little poet heart sung at the grand, epic ballads a love story like that could inspire. But it also wept. Because, while Jaskier was a great man, too, he would never get close to their level of power.</p><p>Destiny overlooked bards. They were to observe and write tales and songs. They were the history makers, the entertainers. The ones who distracted the common folks and the nobels from their troubles, while simultanously holding a mirror in front of their faces. Well the good bards did at least. Scoundrels like Valdo didn’t, with the way he always pandered to the crowd he currently performed for, his own songs as bland as cheap stew in order to not offend anyone.</p><p>Bloody Valdo.</p><p>But he was distracting himself-</p><p>"Jaskier stop fidgeting already or I will drag you down from Roach myself." came a growl from Jaskiers left.</p><p>"I’m not fidgeting! I’m just… moving around a bit."</p><p>"You’re destroying Roachs back is what you do. And you’ll fall off if you don’t hold onto her right."</p><p>"How can I? You have the reins!"</p><p>Geralt gave him an assessing look at his outburst. "I’m not letting you take the reins, she’ll kick you off." Jaskier crossed his arms and huffed, trying to calm himself down while Geralt looked around.</p><p>They were on a rather deserted road, a mix of meadow and shrubbery framing them on both sides as far as they could see. There was no soul in sight. So Geralt stopped them and placed a hand on Jaskiers thigh.</p><p>Neither of them spoke for long enough for Roach to impatiently stomp her hoof and snort, causing her to shake her head. The motion would have thrown Jaskier off hadn’t it been for Geralts hold on him.</p><p>Frowning at Roach Geralt spoke and Jaskier wished they would someday be able to say things that meant something to them and be able to look each other in the eye. "What bothers you, Jask?"</p><p>"That is a pretty broad question! There are many things. You mean right now? Or in general? You know I could go for a bath soon. In a tavern or bathhouse, or maybe a brothel. You think we should try sharing or would that be weird?-"</p><p>"Jaskier." Geralt growled again, squeezing Jaskier leg a bit too tight for comfort. "Don’t deflect."</p><p>"Ah. Of course. Yes. Well, you see. Yennefer, right? Powerful witch. Crazy as a bag full of cats. And we’re on our way to her. With you and me… Do you think she’ll mind sharing you? If you get back together, that is…"</p><p>Understanding dawned on Geralts face. "Get down from Roach."</p><p>Jaskier frowned. That didn’t help his worries at all! But he did as he was told, mostly because Roach had started to scratch at the ground even more, ears drawn back, flank twitching and tail swishing in a gesture that meant he would get bucked off any second now anyway.</p><p>His shoe clad feet hit the ground and Geralt surveilled their surroundings one more time before pulling Jaskier into a hug.</p><p>"You’re fretting." Geralt said as though he had just had a revelation.</p><p>By Meliteles right tit, why did he love this emotionally stunted idiot so much? "That’s one way of saying it."</p><p>Geralt let go of him, neither moved away. Instead Geralts hands came up to frame Jaskiers face, thumbs pressing soothing circles into the skin over Jaskiers cheekbones. And ohhh fuck, he took everything back. Direct eye contact while talking about important stuff was horrible.</p><p>"It’ll be fine."</p><p>"Will it?" Jaskier pressed, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. "Every time she came into your life you left. Or…" <i>Or send me off.</i></p><p>A stream of air hit him as Geralt slowly breathed out and drew their foreheads together. "I can’t promise this won’t turn into a shitshow again. I can only swear to you that I will do better this time. That I will not drive you away or leave you behind. No matter what."</p><p>Jaskier huffed out a small laugh and leant in to kiss the bridge of Geralts nose. "Not that you could right now, dear heart. But thank you."</p><p>He had wanted to part then, to put some distance between them, get back on Roach, who had wandered off to the side to munch on some grass while the two worked their thing out. To get going. But Geralt pulled him back in and into a proper kiss. One that left him tingling all over, panting and satisfied.</p><p>When they finally arrived at Yennefers cozy cottage, they went in holding hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promised I'd upload the first chapter this week and here it is~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see the <i>Just My Friend</i> phrase doesn’t apply anymore." Yennefer drawled as she stepped aside to let them in. "Can’t say I’m surprised."</p>
<p>Jaskier gasped in only half faked outrage and turned to Geralt poking him in the chest with his free hand. "You called me a <i>friend</i>? When?!"</p>
<p>"While you were choking on a djinn and dying." Yennefer was quick to say before Geralt could get a word in edgewise.</p>
<p>"Typical." Jaskier groaned, hand held to his forehead. "The one time I’m unconscious and you say the words I had been dying to hear for a <i>decade</i> at that point! It’s like you’re allergic to showing affection or something."</p>
<p>Geralt gave out a low, considering hm at that and Jaskier was caught of guard when he was suddenly pecked full on the lips. "I love you. There. Better?"</p>
<p>"They learned to talk. A miracle." Yennefer said, sarcasm dropping from every word. She left them standing in the entrance room to get to the kitchen, where she poured herself a glass of wine.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful space, much more modest than Jaskier would have thought Yennefers living quarters to be, but with Nilfgaard on the rise maybe she wanted to keep a low profile. As it was the kitchen was barely big enough to hold all three of them. The hearth and the counter took up most of the wall opposite the door. A big table and four chairs stood in the middle and the rest was lined either by shelves with books, bottles and whatnot or plants.</p>
<p>Jaskiers hand was slapped away when he tried to get himself some of the probably very expensive wine. "If you drink that you’ll pay for every drop."</p>
<p>"But I thought we were your guests!"</p>
<p>"Double."</p>
<p>Huffing Jaskier let himself be pulled into one of the vacant chairs by Geralt, who made sure to have a hand on him at all times. Yennefer watched them like a hawk, tense and ready to strike. She had gone to lean elegantly against the counter, one arm around her waist,the other propped up on it, holding her goblet in front of her lips as her violet eyes tracked their every movement.</p>
<p>"Thank you for having us Yen. It is good to see you."</p>
<p>"Took you long enough, that’s for sure. Had to celebrate your honeymoon first?"</p>
<p>"Yen-"</p>
<p>"We haven’t yet, but thank you for asking." Jaskier interrupted Geralt with a sugar sweet voice.</p>
<p>Yennefer only raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "Careful with your beak there little bird. Remember you came here seeking my help."</p>
<p>Actually they came here to sate her curiousity as a reward for her help in getting them sorted out. But even Jaskier was wise enough not to say that out loud. He could already feel her chaos crackling against his skin and he was already busy enough learning to navigate Ardas blessing without some sort of curse to add to the drama.</p>
<p>"I’m sorry, Yen." Geralt started the conversation up again, shifting in discomfort as the two people, who were bound to him by fate and chance held some kind of staring contest that promised a very violent end.</p>
<p>"For what exactly, Geralt? Binding me to you? Then choosing not to tell me about it? Visiting me shortly after I told you never to see me again just to disappear right after, despite having promised me otherwise? Calling me over my xenovox repeatedly to help you out with your bard troubles only to go silent on me for months on end?" She held up her finger as Geralt tried to open his mouth. "I don’t want to hear you’re excuses. You’re here now. And I’m curious enough about this little condition your plus one has developed that I’ll let you off the hook for now. Bard, stand up."</p>
<p>"I have a name you know." Jaskier mumbled, but did as he was told, feeling bereft when Geralts hand slipped from his thigh.</p>
<p>Yennefer circled him with a low hum and Jaskier felt as her Chaos brushed up against him more insistently. He tensed when he felt her push and flinched when Geralt suddenly sprung up.</p>
<p>"Yen! What did you do?!"</p>
<p>"Interesting."</p>
<p>"What? What?"</p>
<p>He looked frantically between the two of them only to notice that their own gazes weren’t drawn to his form anymore.</p>
<p>"Curious defense mechanism you’ve got there." Yennefer murmured. "Now if you’d just be able to control it."</p>
<p>"I can! Well sometimes." Jaskier took a tiny step forward, taking a breath and exhaling in a steady stream as he flickered back into view.</p>
<p>"Hm. You’ve got a smidge of a grasp on it. Not much though. You said you can’t go far from Geralt without it being painful, right? And that you can feel his presence?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Hm." She tapped his forehead. "Let me in for a second. I want to see something."</p>
<p>"What do you want to see?" No way was he just going to let the crazy witch into his mind.</p>
<p>He leaned backwards from her with a grimace, arms coming up to cross in front of his chest. A barrier. A flimsy one. But he didn’t want to go invisible again and make her think he was scared of her. Even if that was totally the case.</p>
<p>The sigh she heaved bordered on world weary. "Your stream of emotions, whether or not you have chaos in you and where it’s coming from. Information enough?"</p>
<p>"Yes." he squeaked at the glare she gave him. Up close it was even more terrifying, the lovely shade of lilac promising violence if he didn’t bend to her will immediately. It reminded him of their first meeting. That situation, too, hadn’t been very comfortable.</p>
<p>"Permission granted?" she snapped at him.</p>
<p>"Permission granted."</p>
<p>No sooner had he uttered the words did he feel the insistant press between his eyebrows again. This time he didn’t draw back and didn’t fight the foreign wave of magic. It was a weird sensation. A kind of intimicy he hadn’t been familiar with yet. One that send a shudder down his spine and he couldn’t tell whether it was a good or bad one.</p>
<p>He felt it go through his body, too, dig deep and pluck at the… the… where those strings? Jaskier didn’t know how else to describe what Yennefer was doing to him. No, he did it was just a much more morbid metaphor. It was like she was tracing her fingertips along his veins, occasionally pulling at them to inspect their tautness.</p>
<p>Yes, he really shouldn’t have let that thought through. Now he was getting queasy.</p>
<p>"Relax bard. Breath with me."</p>
<p>Yennefers voice came from somewhere far away, but at the same time it echoed within him as though she had already made a home in his soul.</p>
<p>
  <i>And she still didn’t use his name.</i>
</p>
<p>"<i>Jaskier</i>."</p>
<p>Okay wow, no.</p>
<p>"Will you do as I say already?" she hissed at him.</p>
<p>"Yes ma’am." he replied, barely noticing that he did.</p>
<p>"Breath. Let me through."</p>
<p>And he did. She did a very thorough check up, not unlike what he was used to from his experiences with various healers over the years. When she was done she took a step back, both of them exhaling in synch and opening their eyes. They stared at each other, the world slowing down around them for but a brief moment while they tried to read the others expression.</p>
<p>Jaskier was the first to look away from her intense gaze, uncomfortable with the power he saw behind the beautiful lilac hue, now that he had felt it under his skin. But her voice drew him back to her like a moth to the flame.</p>
<p>"Geralt come closer. I want to examine you, too." she spoke to the Witcher, but still her eyes lay heavy on Jaskier, her face pulled into an unhappy frown.</p>
<p>He only saw Geralt approach them both out of the corner of his eye. It only took him two small steps to reach them and as soon as he did he reached out. Jaskier relaxed at the renewed contact, familiar and grounding instead of the utter invasion of his being he just had to go through.</p>
<p>Yennefer snorted at them, but went on to do to Geralt what she had done to Jaskier. Well probably.  Jaskier couldn’t actually see anything worthwhile. Just two incredibly attractive people standing there with their eyes closed, leaning into each others personal space and breathing each others air. If it hadn’t been for the dry hand holding his he would have started to feel jealous. Like this he just started to become a little insecure.</p>
<p>It was torture watching them be so close together. Despite Geralts tense shoulders it was apparent that he enjoyed having her in his space. Jaskier could nearly taste the longing in the air, see their own bond shimmering between them.</p>
<p>He wondered which one was stronger. The one between Yennefer and Geralt, forged by destiny itself? Or the one Geralt had with Jaskier, that happened by chance, made on a whim by a goddess that needed to blow off some steam and ruin some peoples lives for it.</p>
<p>"Hm. I have an inkling of an idea what this is." was Yennefers final verdict once they had all sat down again.</p>
<p>Jaskier had gotten a glass of wine from her while she had taken to sipping straight from the bottle. He really wanted a bottle for himself, too, preferably something stronger than wine now and Geralt looked like he had the same thought.</p>
<p>"What is it, then?" Geralt was the one to urge her into an explanation in the end, watching warily as both of his Bonded tried to drown their fears in alcohol.</p>
<p>"Well he is most definitely tied to you. From what I could gather it feels a bit like a bond between a mage and a familiar. Nothing like you have created with the djinns wish at all."</p>
<p>Something heavy sunk into Jaskiers stomach at the dismissive tone of her words. He wanted to snap at her. He wanted to cry. She had seen him, knew his weaknesses and used his cracks to get to him. Jaskier hated the powerplay she forced him into. What did she get from it? What did she want?</p>
<p>Was she trying to knock him down so she could step up to take his place at Geralts side again? Was this how she wanted it to be?</p>
<p>Jaskier didn’t. He had two decades of fighting against her storm. Futile attempts. Ones that had made all three of them unhappy. He hadn’t carved Geralts and his relationship into stone. And that was one of the reasons why. This right here would be the first of many tests to see how accepting he could be of what she and Geralt had.</p>
<p>Maybe, maybe if he didn’t push he wouldn’t run headlong into a brickwall again.</p>
<p>Instead of defending his bond with Geralt he asked: "A familiar? What is that? Isn’t that supposed to be a cat or something?"</p>
<p>Geralt let out an amused huff of breath and squeezed his hand again. "You’ve read too many fairytales."</p>
<p>"And the gruesome ones, too." Yennefer added with a smirk. "But you are right, familiars are usually of the animal variant. But the way your bond seems to function seems to be similar. Familiars are tied to their masters, drawing energy from them to even out lifespans and turning them into useful messengers and dangerous protectors. The process of acquiring and binding one to you is strenuous and time consuming, which is why you will often find mages with pets but none with a real familiar."</p>
<p>Yennefer waved her hand, nearly smacking Jaskier in the face when he leaned forward, intrigued. She took another, smaller, sip from her bottle before continuing. "While the familiar can draw magic from its master, the master can use the familiar as a catalyst or amplifying rod while casting spells. But all of that differs greatly from familiar to familiar, because no bond is forged the same."</p>
<p>"So what you are telling us is that, what? We are tied, which we already knew, thank you very much madam obvious, and that we have to figure out how this works on our own because what we have is special." Alright, he had no impulse control and a wee bit of verbal retaliation couldn’t hurt, right?</p>
<p>The tight squeeze of his hand and the sharp looks he got from both Geralt and Yennefer told him otherwise. Right, he had to be the sensible one here. Of course. Had they met him? This was going to end poorly.</p>
<p>"You didn’t let me finish." she hissed. "And you didn’t listen well. Neither of you do."</p>
<p>"It’s why our relationship works so well." Jaskier tried to lighten the mood, but only made Yennefer scoff.</p>
<p>"If by well you mean abysmal you’re right. But that’s beside the point. Either way I’m not going to spell it out for you again. Bumble along if you must. What does intrigue me however is your little disappearing stunt you are so prone to pull off. That is not part of the bond."</p>
<p>Jaskier blinked at her, his heart doing something funny in his chest. This information was new. Should he be excited? Fearful? On one hand it was nice to know that he had something for himself now. A spark of something more that let him keep up with all the larger than life people he had made a habit of surrounding himself with. But on the other… it meant that he had something in him now. Something that hadn’t been there before. Something foreign and maybe even growing. Like an illness.</p>
<p>Yennefer rolled his eyes at him. "Oh don’t start to panic now. From what I felt it’s nothing malevolent, just powerful. Not in a blasting everything to bits kind of way, though. It’s different. Your chaos. I can’t quite put my finger on it. It might be best to seek out that supposed goddess of yours."</p>
<p>Jaskier slumped into his seat while Geralt tensed up beside him, nearly crushing his poor fingers. Neither had good memories attached to the temple. Jaskier especially would really rather avoid meeting Arda again. What if she had thought over what he had said to her and had decided it was less than funny, after all?</p>
<p>"You said it’s not malevolent." Geralt cut through the tense silence. "So that should be enough."</p>
<p>"Oh no, you are not running from this again!" Yennefer snarled at them, banging the bottle on the table. "You’ll return to me with your tail between your legs as soon as something new happens with your pet bard and I will <i>not</i> be used that way! You <i>will</i> visit that temple, I’ll portal you there and will personally see that you’ll speak to her!"</p>
<p>"No portals." Geralt mumbled at the same time Jaskier whined "Why do you need to come with?"</p>
<p>The chaos lighting up her eyes and the steadily glowing amulet of hers made them both shut up in an instant.</p>
<p>"Could we have a day to rest at least?" Jaskier dared to speak up, leaning heavily onto Geralts shoulder, flickering anxiously in and out of existence before getting a grip on himself again.</p>
<p>"No." came her brisk reply as she stood and stomped out of the kitchen, leaving an empty bottle of wine behind.</p>
<p>Geralt and Jaskier rose from their seats as well, Geralt stopping them at the door leading out of the cottage. He spun Jaskier to him, framing his face with both hands and bringing their foreheads together.</p>
<p>"It’ll be okay." he whispered, a reassurance and a promise. Sealing both with a chaste kiss.</p>
<p>Yennefer was waiting on the porch for them, hands on her hips. As soon as they stepped closer she threw her hand out and created a swirling vortex of golden light, gesturing for them to go through it.</p>
<p>Geralt gently tugged him along when Jaskier hesitated to approach further and together they stepped into the blinding light.</p>
<p>Jaskier had never portalled before, but failed to see why Geralt disliked this method of travelling so much. It didn’t feel much different from his changes into invisibility, which meant that he barely felt anything at all. He stepped out the other side peachy as ever, looking at Geralt in confusion when he groaned and held his stomach.</p>
<p>Yennefer came out right after them making a thoughtful little hum at the sight of them. She had placed their landing site a little ways off from the village, under the cover of the trees but close to the road leading to their desired destination.</p>
<p>She didn’t give them much time to adjust to their new surroundings, nor did she seem to care that they were not prepared to meet with a goddess at all. She just walked onto the road leading deeper into the forest, towards their possible doom, trusting them to follow her lead.</p>
<p>And they did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Yennefer and I'm so excited about truly adding her to the story now~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The temple stood as it had before, a looming cave in the darkest patch of the woods, only made special by the ornaments carved into the stone surrounding the entrance. It looked much livelier  than before, though. Candles were strewn about the place, all alight and flickering merrily in the waning light of the sun. Bundles of reed and flowers were laid out all over the site and when they stepped in torches lined the walls that were easily lit with a sign.</p>
<p>Jaskier counted the steps as the went deeper into the bowels of the earth. Three, even ground, three, blank until he didn’t know how far down they had gone anymore. Geralt held his hand all the while, palm sweaty and squeezing his a bit too tight.</p>
<p>Yennefer was leading them, walking a few paces ahead. Geralt lit the torches for her, even though she could have done the same with a spell. But Jaskier didn’t say anything about it. They were all quiet, straining their ears for any noise, any potential threat.</p>
<p>The sight of the hall and the altar made Jaskier flicker, his heart racing as though it could escape the coming confrontation. He stopped in the middle of the huge cavern, Geralt not taking a step further than Jaskier was willing to go.</p>
<p>But Yennefer went on, right up to the altar, where she knelt with her head bowed, offering up a bowel of food and whispering something under her breath.</p>
<p>Jaskier couldn’t hear what she was saying, but maybe Geralt did. Either way they both tensed up, preparing for the worst even though they didn’t know what that might look like.</p>
<p>For a long while nothing happened. They breathed, took in their surroundings. Yennefer stood and joined them, sauntering up to Geralts other side, the most relaxed out of all of them.</p>
<p>The silence consumed them, the high walls and ceiling starting to feel like a massive tomb. There was a small shift in the air and under their feet. A small quiver that was hard to compare to anything Jaskier had ever experienced. Small enough to dismiss had it happened anywhere else but here.</p>
<p>It prompted Jaskier to call out. "Arda?"</p>
<p>"I’m surprised you returned."</p>
<p>And there she stood, right in front of them and it felt like she had always been there, watching, waiting for them to adress her. She looked the same, too. All stone, cracks and ivy. A living statue with empty eyes and a kind smile.</p>
<p>Arda moved like any human being, but given her appearance it looked all wrong. She stepped right into Jaskiers personal space, lifting a hand to touch his cheek, his shoulder, played with a strand of his hair.</p>
<p>He flickered under her touch and attentive gaze, wanting to draw back, hide behind Geralt, run, but at the same time unable to as much as blink. No one else moved. Or maybe they couldn’t either. The air around them was deathly still, not frozen but hardened, like candle wax that had strayed too far from the flame.</p>
<p>She stayed close, one hand cupping his neck, the touch barely there and yet enough to cause goosebumps to raise on his skin.</p>
<p>"Why have you come back?" she asked eventually and it sounded a bit like a rethorical question. Like she already knew the answer, but wanted them to say it out loud.</p>
<p>"We have questions." Jaskier forced himself to say. Now that no one was dead or dying and he wasn’t furious and grieving, talking with a goddess was much harder than he would have liked it to be.</p>
<p>"Is that so."</p>
<p>Her tone was too flat to decipher and Jaskier hated that he couldn’t read her. Those eyes didn’t let anything through and her face was as blank as a mask.</p>
<p>"We wanted to know – exactly – what you did to me, us. If that would be alright?"</p>
<p>She drew back with a hum and Jaskier finally felt like he could breath again. Arda regarded him for a second more, before answering.</p>
<p>"You gave me your soul to do with as I pleased. And I tied you to the love you so desperately wanted to safe. Given that you were so anxious for him to see you I thought it best to give you a little additional help. Although… I’m a bit surprised he’s got you on such a tight leash. Has he held you that close all the time? That couldn’t have been comfortable. Even though it all seemed to turn out well."</p>
<p>"Tight leash?" Geralt muttered, confused, just as Jaskier asked "What kind of additional help?"</p>
<p>"Your bond." she set out to explain, now sounding faintly amused. "It’s like a string that you can draw in and unfurl again. Depending how far you are willing to let your partner go. Although to what extend you’ll have to figure out for yourself. I just bound you, I have no influence about what form the bond takes. As for the gift I gave you, Jaskier. I gave you the additional ability to skip between planes. You were so scared of Geralt to see you, but wanted to stay with him so bad. I wanted you to have a way to stay by his side even if he should reject you. You offered his soul for him. I felt sacrificing his privacy in return was a good price for him to pay."</p>
<p>Jaskier would have felt guilty for that. He had never viewed his following Geralt as invading his privacy. But then again it wasn’t like he could have <i>not</i> followed him. And if it really was Geralt that had held him close all this time, whether conscious or subconscious, than Jaskier felt safe in his judgement that it was all on Geralt in this case.</p>
<p>But that still left so many questions…</p>
<p>"If Jaskier can shift planes." Geralt had finally found his voice again. And apparently his ability to move, because he pulled Jaskier a little closer to him, letting go of his hand to wind an arm around Jaskiers waist instead. Plastered to his loves side like this Jaskier could feel the tension in every shifting muscle. "Then why can I still touch and smell him when he’s invisible?"</p>
<p>Ardas mouth ticked up into a smile, which looked like a crack slowly forming in a clifface. It was just as unsettling, too. Fear clawed at the insides of Jaskier chest as though his body was preparing for an impending rockslide. As if to proof Geralts point he flickered and was pressed even more firmly against Geralts side in return.</p>
<p>"He just doesn’t have much control yet. He doesn’t phase out all the way."</p>
<p>"So, it’s like he stands between planes." Yennefer concluded. "He’s standing in the doorway, one foot in either room."</p>
<p>"Occasionally, yes."</p>
<p>"How can I learn to control it better?" Jaskier asked, gently rubbing the hand that gripped his waist to sooth Geralt.</p>
<p>"You use it more."</p>
<p>That… wasn’t really helpful. But then Arda seemed to grow tired of their presence already. He wondered how often she had true visitors, people that just wanted to talk. He wondered how often she actually showed herself and spoke for a prolonged period of time. She didn’t seem the chatty type. But that might just be her stony facade talking.</p>
<p>"And the bond." Yennefer spoke up. "Would you be willing to remove it?"</p>
<p>Jaskiers heart froze in his chest. She couldn’t mean that. She wouldn’t. Jaskiers head whipped to the side to see Geralts reaction. Surely he would be just as terrified as him, right? But Geralt watched Yennefer, making a curious, encouraging noise and Jaskier felt the iceblock that his heart had become plummet into his pants.</p>
<p>Arda was silent for a while, before answering with a very soft voice. "I would be. When I bound Jaskiers soul to Geralts I didn’t know of you and the bond you and Geralt share."</p>
<p>"And that one." Jaskier interrupted quickly before she could do anything he wasn’t sure he wanted. "Could you break it?"</p>
<p>"No. That one isn’t mine. I wouldn’t know how."</p>
<p>Some goddess she was. Damn her and her kind.</p>
<p>"But." she continued, "I’d like you to think about that choice. Come back to me in five months time. If you still want to break the bond by then I will."</p>
<p>She hadn’t even denied anyone not wanting the bond broken before disappearing within the blink of an eye. Jaskier wanted to do that, too. He wanted to leave this situation. Maybe in another plane he’ll have more luck with his love.</p>
<p>Jaskier was numb to the way Geralt steered him back out of the cave and obediently stumbled through the portal Yennefer opened up for them.</p>
<p>As soon as they were back in Yennefers front lawn Geralt pulled him into a proper hug, rubbing up and down Jaskiers back to sooth him.</p>
<p>"It’s alright, Jask. We’re out now. There’s nothing to be afraid of anymore."</p>
<p>Jaskier wanted to laugh and scream in even measures. Of course Geralt would have it all wrong again. But he didn’t have the energy to set Geralts assumptions straight. He felt drained and wanted nothing more than to hide under a heavy blanked and not come out for the next few days.</p>
<p>And that desire was exactly what he voiced out loud, nothing more, nothing less.</p>
<p>Yennefer must have been in a merciful mood, probably wanting to throw him a bone to soften her blow. Because she showed them to a guest room with a big enough bed for two, with a mattress that rivalled the quality of a kings and blankets that smelled faintly of lavender to calm nerves.</p>
<p>Jaskier wasted no time in dressing down and hopping into the bed. Geralt didn’t join him though. He sat down at the edge, carded gentle fingers through Jaskiers hair and kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>"Get some rest." He whispered against Jaskiers skin. "I’ll need to talk to Yennefer for a bit and then I’ll join you."</p>
<p>Jaskier held himself back from reaching out and pressed his head into the soft pillow instead, listening to the door opening and closing again.</p>
<p>He doubted he would get any rest. He needed to come up with a plan. He only had five months to proof to Geralt that the bond was worth it, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So uh here's a whole lot of exposition &gt;&lt; Sorry! And some time limits! Cause who doesn't love time limits~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did a double update for Pack Building last time, so I thought I might as well do the same for this fic. Have fun~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer slumped against the counter after Geralt left to look after his pet bard, trying to get her emotions in check and failing miserably. She thought about going to bed early, maybe with another wine bottle to aid her in falling asleep. And if that didn’t help maybe taking a few shots of Est Est would do the job.</p>
<p>She shook her head. That wouldn’t do. She wasn’t going to stoop that low. She wasn’t pathetic. She was the one in control this time. They stayed for her, needed her guidance. They had sought her out again and again, both bound to <i>her</i> now as well. A weird three way tugging war Yennefer wasn’t as confident anymore that she would win.</p>
<p>The kitchen suddenly felt far too big and empty.</p>
<p>She blew out some air through her nostrils and pinched the bridge of her nose. No need sinking into self pity. That wasn’t her style. She just needed to keep herself busy. Geralt and her had talked about possible ways they could train Jaskiers and Geralts bond. And Geralt had agreed that staying a while with her was the best course of action. At least until Geralt and Jaskier both had an inkling of a clue about what to do with the power they now had over each other.</p>
<p>They hadn’t sketched out any specific schedule yet, Geralt too worried about Jaskiers sudden bout of tiredness to really concentrate on anything too detailed. Yennefer pulled an empty notebook, a quill and an inkpot from one of the shelves and sat down with a glass of water. This would surely keep her mind occupied for a while. And if she was done with that task. Well, she still needed to figure out what kind of payment she wanted to collect from Jaskier.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Her respect for Tissaia begrudgingly grew the longer she had Geralt and Jaskier under her care. They were aweful. Both of them. While Geralt was awkwardly polite and stumbled over himself to do as she told them only to get distracted later on, Jaskier questioned <i>everything</i>.<p>It wasn’t even that he was trying to antagonize her, at least most of the time. He was just one of those students that were too curious for their own good and couldn’t follow any instruction without knowing the exact reasoning behind every step.</p>
<p>And he was terrible at sitting still. A task which most of their exercises consisted of. Sure he was very good at breathing, which probably came from his profession. And he had quite a good grasp on energy flows after Yennefer had guided him through feeling along his streams a few times. But concentration? That was nonexistant.</p>
<p>Thoughts crashed into his head like lightning strikes. And whenever inspiration hit he would be off like a shooting star, scrambling to get his hands on some parchment and quill. Only <i>then</i> would he sit down for hours, unable to be coaxed or intimidated from his spot by either Yennefer or Geralt.</p>
<p>"There are just so many new sensations!" he had tried to explain to them after the first few times it had happened. "It’s how I process all of it. I don’t want to forget these first few steps. They are important. And I want to remember what worked and what didn’t later on."</p>
<p>His logic, unfortunately, was sound. And so Yennefer tended to leave him be. It gave her more time with Geralt, even if Jaskier was usually in the vicinity.</p>
<p>Those times were usually awkward, though. Yennefer still felt that spark between them. Geralt leaned toward her like a flower reaching out to the sun. If the circumstances had been different they would have fallen into bed ages ago. But as it were there were just skirting around each other, the tense atmosphere building up and up until one of them had to stomp off.</p>
<p>It was extremely unsatisfying. Her only solice was that Jaskier and Geralt were suffering just as much as her.</p>
<p>
  <i>But they could leave and be happy and then she would be alone with her pain again.</i>
</p>
<p>She scowled at the thought, hoping to intimidate it away. She was watching Jaskier and Geralt meditate, her own chaos stretched out to feel along their tether to see if they were accomplishing anything at all. It hummed under her carress, but otherwise lay dormant. It hadn’t lengthened even an inch.</p>
<p>Her scowl deepened. They clung to each other like parasites. It was disgusting. Yennefer remembered Geralt once calling her important. She wondered if that had only been the afterglow making him delirious.</p>
<p>Jaskier shifted again, his face scrunching up in that way that told Yennefer he wouldn’t be able to concentrate much longer.</p>
<p>"Alright, that’s enough for now. Geralt go tend to your horse, I want to have a private lesson with Jaskier."</p>
<p>She didn’t quite know why, but these were her favourite. Jaskier was easier to be around than Geralt. He was annoying, yes, but there was an lighter kind of tension between them. One of friendly rivals, almost. And his powers were truly intriguing.</p>
<p>At least Geralt didn’t hesitate anymore when she ordered him away. Jaskier too had stopped being too nervous around her. He stayed seated while Geralt stood and left them with a nod. But he was anything but still. His foot was drawing circles in the air, ankle popping now and then from the small exercise. And of course his fingers were drumming out a rhythm.</p>
<p>He looked at her, expectant and attentive and for some reason that made her feel a rush of power. She crooked her finger, drawing him up as though she had him on an invisible string. He was a good student when he wanted to be. Unfortunately that wasn’t often.</p>
<p>Yennefer basked in Jaskiers obedience whenever it appeared, soaking in it. She would have smiled had she been anyone with less control over her body.</p>
<p>"What are we working on today?" Jaskier had to ask and ruin the moment for her.</p>
<p>"The same thing we did yesterday."</p>
<p>Jaskier grimaced. "How many times do I need to step through your portals until you admit it doesn’t do anything."</p>
<p>"You’re just not concentrating enough. You have no feeling for your body. At all."</p>
<p>"You said I was good with energies."</p>
<p>"Yes. But everything else? It’s like your numb to it."</p>
<p>The pout Jaskier threw at her was impressive, but did little to move her. "I’m not."</p>
<p>She opted not to argue, well versed in his distraction methods at this point. Yennefer threw her hand out in a familiar gesture and a portal appeared right in front of Jaskier. She smirked at his surprised yelp and raised a challenging eyebrow to his glare.</p>
<p>"Go on, bard. Go through."</p>
<p>Jaskier had asked her where her portals would lead him to when they had first started this exercise. Now he didn’t anymore. Yennefer had to fight down the urge every time to just send him into the Korath desert and be done with it. Geralt probably would be mad at her for it, though.</p>
<p>He stepped into the whirling vortex and a few seconds later another portal opened just as the first disappeared. The distance he had travelled was small, but long enough for him to experience the ride in all its glory.</p>
<p>"How did it feel?"</p>
<p>Standard question. One she had asked him a dozen times by now. Enough times that Jaskier seemed quite fed up with it.</p>
<p>"The same as always."</p>
<p>"Describe it to me." She pressed. She knew how tiring this process was. The repitition was boring even to her, but necessary.</p>
<p>Jaskier heaved a world weary sigh. "Can’t we try something else?"</p>
<p>"Don’t test me, bard."</p>
<p>For a moment it looked like he was preparing himself for an argument, but then he deflated. They had both studied, they knew how this went.</p>
<p>"Like a breeze passing me by."</p>
<p>"And your body? How did that feel?"</p>
<p>"In how many different narrative styles do you need to hear this until you are finally satisfied?" Jaskier whined, rubbing at his temples.</p>
<p>"Until you belief what you say and don’t give me any flowery crap."</p>
<p>"I don’t know, Yennefer. It doesn’t feel much like anything to me. There’s no tug, no buzzing, nothing I could tell you felt out of the ordinary! I know you’re looking for something, but it’s just not there. It’s the same when I’m turning invisible. I sometimes don’t even know that I’m doing it. I know how to trigger it, but that’s about it."</p>
<p>Yennefer let him rant on, content to watch him pace and get the nervous energy out. She knew that kind of frustration, too. Chaos and magic weren’t easy. And ordinary man could accidently curse his whole village with some words muttered in a fit of rage. Others could scream their pain to the sky and nothing ever happened.</p>
<p>Learning to control something so intangible and fickle took time and a lot of nerves.</p>
<p>When he had finally ran out of words she spoke up again. "You’re just not aware enough yet. Turn invisible for me."</p>
<p>Jaskier did in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>"Tell me how you did it."</p>
<p>"I just held onto the want to disappear."</p>
<p>That one was concerning. She didn’t care for him much, but the way he worded it made something uncomfortable twist in her chest. It hit too close to home, sounded too much like surrender. Someone in a happy relationship shouldn’t sound like that. She knew what Geralt had said on the mountain and she refused to belief that a few misguided words had hurt this flamboyant man so. But she wouldn’t pry. This secret she would let him keep.</p>
<p>"What did you feel when you turned?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. Like always. Just emotions."</p>
<p>She sighed. This wasn’t getting anywhere. They weren’t getting anywhere. She wished magic could be instinctual sometimes. It came as easy as breathing once you got the hang of it, but getting to that point was a headache. And she had two deadends to take care of. The familiar bond between Jaskier and Geralt wouldn’t budge either.</p>
<p>"Let me in again. Then turn visible and invisible a few times. Slowly."</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and dived into him, trying to see what he saw. Jaskier had described the first few times of changing to her, how his skin had crawled, clothes feeling like they were suddenly part of his body. How the world had gone grey and muted. There was nothing like that now. Just a physical change.</p>
<p>But no, there was a displacement. A tiny one, just enough to hide him from view. He hadn’t jumped out of the window, just stepped behind the curtain.</p>
<p>Yennefer wondered if Jaskier had gone deeper into that plane Arda had granted him access to those first few times, fear of discovery driving him to hide deeper in the shadows. It relieved her a bit, that he didn’t feel as threatened anymore.</p>
<p>She felt something curious then. A lack of something. It took her a few moments to decipher.</p>
<p>"Jaskier, where’s your heartbeat?"</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry."</p>
<p>"No, do that again."</p>
<p>She furrowed her brow. In her mind she tapped at his heart, ran her hands over his still lungs. They weren’t doing anything, not physically, but she could feel them pulse and expand and detract in another way. Interesting.</p>
<p>Yennefer felt along the lines that fuelled those life giving parts, out of Jaskiers body. Like sidearms they flowed back into the main river that was the tether between Geralt and Jaskier. They were sharing one heartbeat, one breath.</p>
<p>"Hm. We’re starting to unravel something here at least." She mumbled to herself, drawing back into her own body. She was starting to form a headache.</p>
<p>"What? What did you find?"</p>
<p>"I’ll explain when Geralt comes back. Let’s do some simple breathing exercises again and then you’ll go and read that book I gave you."</p>
<p>Jaskier groaned. "Really? I understand nothing in there! I’m not unfamiliar with math but to get behind the concepts in there I’d need to become a hermit and study numbers for the rest of my short life!"</p>
<p>Melitele have mercy, why did she have to end up tangled with these two idiots?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Jaskier didn’t understand what Yennefer was trying to explain to them. It sounded too outlandish to be true. Him sharing heart and breath with Geralt? Without either of them noticing? How did that work?<p>It frustrated him to no end, the sudden complication of a thing that had seemed so natural to him. As with all legends and fairytales once you dug deep enough to find the truth they lost all their glamour. Facts destroyed the beauty of the unseen more often than not, stripped away the magical and only left room for science.</p>
<p>It didn’t sit right with him. He was a poet at heart. He thrived on half truths and only half learned knowledge. He needed space to fill the gaps himself.</p>
<p>Jaskier had understood how comfort and fear regulated his bodily functions. He didn’t get how him calming down could somehow get him to… what? Leech off of Geralts body?</p>
<p>Suddenly everything he thought he knew fell apart and back came the insecurities. What if he had done something wrong all this time? What if he did something wrong now and got stuck again? If he didn’t know himself how was he supposed to get this right? What if he had harmed Geralt and didn’t even notice?</p>
<p>But Geralt was fine, thoughtful and quiet as ever. It helped to sooth him a bit. And yet it couldn’t distract from the fact that his love was as lost in this as him.</p>
<p>They kept going. Kept meditating, kept trying to feel out their bond. Jaskier kept training alone with Yennefer, walked through portals again and again, read what she gave him and debated with her until both of them were grumpy and exhausted. Until Geralt dragged them out of whatever spot they had decided to occupy that day and made them eat and drink something.</p>
<p>It was like walking through a swamp, an experience Jaskier had made far too many times. But just like that particular unpleasant activity, they moved forward. And they got somewhere. Jaskier still couldn’t grasp the terminology Yennefer threw around, he would probably need a lifetime to catch up to her level of knowledge. But he did become more aware. And he did develop a routine to help him guide his steps back and forth between the planes.</p>
<p>The bond with Geralt, too, expanded. Slowly but surely, and then rapidly when Yennefer started making them do trust exercises.</p>
<p>The first time Yennefer took Geralt for a walk Jaskier nearly had a panic attack.</p>
<p>"Don’t be a drama queen. You have the xenovox. You call when the pain starts and we’ll come back."</p>
<p>It was easier said then done. He paced along the fence of Yennefers cottage, focus zeroing in on the distance Geralt put between them with every step. Relax. Yennefer had told him to relax. The tether worked both ways. If he clung to it then this would get real painful real quick. That thought didn’t help him.</p>
<p>He took a breath and marched over to the stables. Roach stood still as he flung himself at her, hiding in her mane. She scratched at the ground, huffing in annoyance, but she stood still and let him cling on. After a while she nickered in confusion and tried to turn her head so she could look at him.</p>
<p>"Sorry girl. I just needed a moment. How about I pamper you a bit while Geralt isn’t looking, hm?"</p>
<p>She bumped her head into his shoulder hard enough to make him stumble back, which Jaskier interpreted as enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"That decides it then. Now where did our dear Witcher put all your gear…"</p>
<p>He brushed her down until her coat was shiny and then started on braiding her mane. He tried to pick up a tune, too. Make up some nonsense lyrics just for her like he often did to amuse himself and her. Anything to distract himself from the ever growing distance. For the longest time there was only the threat of pain. A knife held to his skin, the pressure not high enough yet to draw blood.</p>
<p>That changed in an instant. Where there had been nothing but a small itch before now was searing agony. He doubled over with a small cry, startling Roach, who threw back her head and stomped the ground before realizing that there was no danger here.</p>
<p>She nosed at his curled up body nibbling on his doublet as he tried to remember how to draw in a breath. With a start he remembered the little magic box Yennefer had given him and fumbled to pull it out of his pocket.</p>
<p>"Yen-" he croaked into it, unsure how else to activate it. The answer came immediately.</p>
<p>"Jaskier?"</p>
<p>"Back… Please."</p>
<p>"Shit."</p>
<p>Jaskier slumped to the ground, the pain vanishing as fast as it had come. He heard the woosh of a portal opening and then footsteps hurrying towards him.</p>
<p>He blinked black dots out of his vision, feeling himself being lifted and crushed into a heaving chest. Hands fluttered all over his body. Yennefer was speaking, trying to calm Geralt down, who was muttering frantic apologies into Jaskiers ear.</p>
<p>All Jaskier could say to that was "Oww."</p>
<p>"Jaskier are you okay?" Geralt drew him back so they could look at each other.</p>
<p>"Peachy." he mumbled, still trying to get his bearings.</p>
<p>"I told you to call us as soon as the pain started." Yennefer cut into the conversation. She was hovering close, expression pinched and arms crossed.</p>
<p>"I did. It just suddenly came over me. What happened?"</p>
<p>Geralt suddenly pulled him closer again and crammed his nose into the crook of Jaskiers neck. "Sorry…"</p>
<p>Jaskier frowned down at the mop of white hair. "Whatever for, love?"</p>
<p>"Think that was my fault."</p>
<p>"He was freaking out quite a bit during our walk." Yennefer mused. She regarded them both, stretching out her hand towards Roach who sniffed at it curiously, snorting in disappointment when it didn’t hold a treat for her. "You did good though, Jaskier."</p>
<p>"Thanks." He croaked. Geralt helped him to stand up on trembling legs. "Distracting myself helped."</p>
<p>Yennefer glanced at Roachs braided mane with a bemused smile. "I can see that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer was relentless in driving them apart after that. Of course she gave Jaskier a few days to rest, even though he complained that he was fine. He did have the suspicion that those days hadn’t exactly been for him though. Geralt had been frantic even after Jaskier had declared himself to be alright. Had pretty much glued himself to Jaskiers side one hand touching him whenever possible.</p>
<p>He had felt guilty, Jaskier knew. And he was freaking out about having to do it again and failing. So Jaskier endured the few days of semi rest, practicing his vanishing trick instead, parsing through the chaos that now lived within him, trying to find another trigger for it than his pretty unstable emotions.</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t like that either. Jaskier saw it in the downturn of his lips and the quiet, barely there whine he let out whenever Jaskier disappeared. Geralt would sniff the air then and later, with Yennefers prompting, try to use their bond to find him.</p>
<p>So they started up dagger and sword training again. And Yennefer had the idea to get Jaskier a crossbow, if Geralt really didn't want him to get too close to fights. There was just one tiny thing about that proposition: They needed to go into town to buy one.</p>
<p>"Geralt, I don't know shit about crossbows. Come with me." Yennefer said on the sixth day as they all sat at the breakfast table.</p>
<p>"What about Jaskier?"</p>
<p>Jaskier wanted to groan for Yennefer at this point. And he nearly did, but a sharp look from her made him reconsider. Fine, if she wanted to suffer in silence so be it.</p>
<p>"He could do with some alone time."</p>
<p>Yennefers tone left no room for arguement, but Geralt had always been a little deaf when it came to these things. Especially when he was set on a specific outcome.</p>
<p>"I don't think so."</p>
<p>Under any other circumstances Jaskier would have gladly kept Geralt close. After six days of constant hovering though? Yeah this time he was with Yennefer. They needed to get this bond to work after all if Jaskier wanted Geralt to agree to keep it. This constant strain and worrying wasn't good for them.</p>
<p>He just hoped Geralt wouldn't fall for her wiles again.</p>
<p>Thus Jaskier spoke up. "I do."</p>
<p>Geralt send him a betrayed look, which made Jaskier coo out loud and kiss his loves nose. "Darling this is for the best. It'll just be for a few hours."</p>
<p>"The town-"</p>
<p>"Isn't that far away." Jaskier cut in. "And I'll be here, safe and sound."</p>
<p>Geralt scoffed. "You always find trouble no matter where you are."</p>
<p>They were interrupted by Yennefers insistant snapping of her fingers. She already stood in the doorway, ready to leave. Watching Geralt go to her made Jaskiers chest ache but he gritted his teeth against it. He needed to let go if he wanted this to work. And he wanted this to work.</p>
<p>That also meant trusting Yennefer not to try anything. Jaskier sighed and slumped over the table, only to scramble up a moment later to get Yennefers book. This would be a long few hours. They were best used trying to find out which plane he actually vanished to whenever he went invisible.</p>
<p>It was probably dangerous doing these experiments alone, but anything was better than pining, now that pining brought along a wave of agony on top of the usual burn.</p>
<p>With a heavy clang the book hit the table. Jaskier had marked the pages that detailed the known planes and for a while he just sat and reread all the relevant passages. No descriptions were particularly helpful. Mages couldn't exactly see the planes after all. They knew they were there, but they couldn't get to them.</p>
<p>Which meant that Jaskier didn't really have much to go off of. It was still best to be prepared and to know what kind of creatures might await him should he ever step fully into the plane he had been granted access to.</p>
<p>Today wouldn't be that day. But he wanted to try to inch a little closer, maybe get a good look. With the nervous flutter of his heart he stood and took a deep breath. His body was still mostly numb to the shift, but Jaskier had learned that the tether he shared with Geralt was a good indicator of displacement. The distance changed in a way that was unnatural. The string looked like it was halfway submerged in water, a clean break between surface and the blue depths even though the object itself hadn't changed.</p>
<p>It was just a tiny break whenever he shuffled towards the other plane. Jaskier concentrated on that, tried to make it bigger. And there it was, that crawling sensation, the dulling of colour. Jaskier stopped moving when the world became blurry and something else emerged from underneath. He stopped right at the edge and squinted through his milky surroundings, trying to make out what lay behind the barrier that kept him safe in the material plane.</p>
<p>He felt like an old man who had worn down his eyes with reading in poor light to the point of near blindness. It was terrifying in a way, suddenly going from seeing everything to only being able to make out the barest outlines of shapes.</p>
<p>They were moving too. Some of them. From somewhere far, far away he could hear groans and moans. He shuddered and took a large step back, rethinking the plan to ever visit that plane in full. </p>
<p>Back in the safety of Yennefers cottage he immediately went for the book and started to dot down notes onto empty parchment. Every now and then he would feel a tug and stop what he was doing to feel along the tether that bound him to Geralt, measure the length, feel its tautness.</p>
<p>There were a few close calls, moments were the pain build. But he breathed through them, gripped the leash, plucked it and the pinpricks went away.</p>
<p>Jaskier was left to work in peace until the sun stood in the middle of the horizon and his stomach began to rumble. He had eyed the door to the pantry more than once when finally they returned, bringing with them the heavenly smell of baked goods.</p>
<p>He was up and at the door before they even had the time to step over the threshold. "Finally! I've been starving!"</p>
<p>"No welcome back kiss?" Geralt laughed, holding the warm package out of reach of Jaskier grabby hands.</p>
<p>"Food first! You wouldn't want that kiss to be the last, would you?"</p>
<p>An arm snaked around his middle and dry lips pressed themselves to his brow, before Jaskier was given what he was craving.</p>
<p>"You two make me sick." Yennefer muttered, without the usual acid, shouldering her way past them. "Kitchen."</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am." both of them parroted back at her and turned to follow.</p>
<p>Jaskier detangled himself from his clingy lover to snatch his notebook up before Yennefer could get to it, earning himself a deep scowl from the witch.</p>
<p>"Food first."</p>
<p>"What were you up to while we were gone?" Jaskier jumped at the voice from behind. Geralt was nearly plastered to his back, looking curiously over Jaskiers shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you. Once my belly is full."</p>
<p>Begrudgingly the two sat down and let Jaskier have his well deserved lunch. Only when the last bit of fresh bread and hardened cheese was eaten up did Jaskier speak up and explained what he had been up to.</p>
<p>Before Geralt could kick up a fuss about how reckless he was however, Yennefer intervened, eyes glued to the notebook Jaskier held protectively against his chest.</p>
<p>"That is fascinating. You'd be one of the few peaceful sources to accurately be able to describe what another plane looks like."</p>
<p>"Giving you ideas for that reward?"</p>
<p>"Yen." Geralt growled and despite their closeness Jaskier felt a harsh tug. It was over as soon as it started, but Jaskier doubted he would be able to get much distance between them at the moment. It was funny, how much <i>feeling</i> he had developed for this kind of thing thanks to their training.</p>
<p>Ah but maybe he should pay attention to the conversation at hand.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't suggest anything like that." Jaskier just about caught Yennefer say. "Despite his fascinating new abilities he is still just a human. He wouldn't survive in a place like that. It would be wasted potential."</p>
<p>"I'm here you know." Jaskier muttered just as Geralt nodded, obviously relieved.</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>"But the possibilities-"</p>
<p>"<i>Yen</i>."</p>
<p>"So how was your trip to town." Jaskier quickly interrupted knowing what that playful glint in Yennefers pretty violet eyes meant and rather wanting to avoid disaster.</p>
<p>"We bought you a present." Yennefer grinned, picking up the crossbow and slamming it onto the table. It was a small thing, with considerable weight to it. The polished metal glinted menacingly in the sun.</p>
<p>"Oh pretty."</p>
<p>"That's not what I would call it." Geralt said, amused.</p>
<p>"It's a true beauty. Let's try her out now!"</p>
<p>Yennefer shrugged. "No better time I guess."</p>
<p>They choose a spot far away from anything too breakable, settling for the meadow close to the line of trees that made up the first frontier of the forest. Yennefer stood to the side while Geralt taught Jaskier how to hold the new weapon.</p>
<p>"Okay. Shoot at that tree there, with the broken branch."</p>
<p>"Sure thing."</p>
<p>Jaskier lifted the crossbow, aimed and pulled the trigger. The resounding snap caused him to flinch and pull his hands to the side. Geralt had enough time to throw out a Quen sign, shielding Yennefer from the bolt that would have hit her right in the throat.</p>
<p>She stood unimpressed as the shield burst into a spray of golden shards at the impact and Jaskier got his bearings.</p>
<p>"I'm not a tree, bard."</p>
<p>"Uhhh sorry? Good reaction Geralt love."</p>
<p>"Let's try again, maybe try not to flail when pulling the trigger this time."</p>
<p>"Will do."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Crossbow lessons were quickly taking up most of their schedule, followed by meditation and trust exercises that seemed to work best in developing the bond between the two. Yennefer was fascinated by every new facette that showed itself. Just as she dreaded every new find.<p>It wouldn't be long now until they would leave her, strong enough to go on without her aid. The only thing that really kept them in her cottage was the fact that she still hadn't a clue what to ask for her reward.</p>
<p>"Yen watch out!"</p>
<p>And Jaskiers miserable aim. Although he managed to nearly hit her pretty much every time he messed up.</p>
<p>Geralts shout was worthless as always, his hands faster than his speech. The Quen shield shattered as it always did and Yennefer only huffed out a tired sigh.</p>
<p>"Are you trying to get rid of me bard? If so your creativity is lacking."</p>
<p>"I'm not trying to hit you I swear! You just always stand where the bolt goes." Jaskier whined already reloading his weapon.</p>
<p>"Of course." She drawled. "Let's see if your bolts also reach me in town."</p>
<p>"You're leaving us?" Was there something like remorse in Geralts tone?</p>
<p>"I need some things from the market place. Don't burn the house down while I'm gone."</p>
<p>Jaskier waved at her with his crossbow. "Bring honeycakes!"</p>
<p>"You haven't earned the right to any honeycakes."</p>
<p>Geralt put some coins in her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please bring honeycakes."</p>
<p>"Fine..."</p>
<p>The town was as dreadfully boring as always, which was good. She didn't need any distractions at the moment. Trying to think of a reward was hard. Because this was Jaskier, a human bard with only the most fundamental grasp of his abilities. He was flighty and thoughtless and Geralt would kill her if something happened to him because of her.</p>
<p>Truth be told she didn't really need anything from the market. She just needed some time for herself. To think. To become used to being on her own again. Those two were consuming everything she had to give. Time, space, heart. She couldn't think straight when they were with her, always distracted by one or the other.</p>
<p>Yennefer needed a clear head though. She seemed to be the only one with a functional one after all. She needed a plan. And before that plan she needed a goal. What did she want? Everything was the simple question, but it was useless when it came to dealing with two bullheaded men who were content to just wander around as long as they were alive and with each other.</p>
<p>Gaining information was another goal of hers. Gaining information that was useful in her quest to get everything. How could a mere human bard help her with that? What could he do that she couldn't do herself but ten times better?</p>
<p>"Ma'am! Ma'am please wait!"</p>
<p>A young, hagard man ran up to her, thrusting a letter into her hands. "Yennefer of Vengeberg? That is you right? Dark lady with violet eyes."</p>
<p>"That is indeed me." Inspecting the letter she found it to be of a fairly good quality, with a red wax seal holding it firmly closed. Traces of magic still clung to the paper, but she found no traps, only a protective spell making sure the seal wouldn't be able to be broken by anyone else but her. Important business then. Or gossip. With the other sorceresses you could never be sure.</p>
<p>The man still stood in front of her, openly staring. "You did your deed. You can go now." She shooed him off.</p>
<p>"My lady the way to you was long and hard-"</p>
<p>"And your way back will be as well so you better start walking now."</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am." She watched him scurry off, waiting until he had vanished in the crowd before moving herself.</p>
<p>There were a few secluded spots were she could open the message without being seen and she sought out one just like that. Her precautions were unnecessary, it soon became apparent. It was gossip.</p>
<p>
  <i>Dear friend,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I have some interesting knews regarding your old flame Istridd that I thought you might want to hear. He is currently the kings mage in Cidaris, but seems to be having lively conversations with our dear Fringilla, who as you know is a loyal servant of the mad king in Nilfgaard. Maybe you might want to look into this.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I myself am still happily serving in king Foltests court together with Keira. If you ever want to give up on the vagabond life you lead he would be happy to take you in.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Stay save in these troubling times.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Your dear friend,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Triss</i>
</p>
<p>Thoughtfully she tapped the thick black letters. Yes, there was a good, solid goal. Revenge. Revenge she could do with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love writing Yennefer. I hope I'm doing her character justice.<br/>Also DarkInuFan had the brilliant idea to teach Jaskier how to shoot with a crossbow. So here we are~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She came back to them with a dozen honeycakes and fresh fruit and sat them down in the meadow they had most of their training sessions in, conjuring up a blanket so her dress wouldn't get any grass stains.</p>
<p>She absolutely did not smile when Jaskier squeaked happily at the sight of the treats. And she definitely didn't glower at Geralt for noticing either. Damn this bard, he crawled under your skin like some kind of particularly nasty parasite.</p>
<p>"Yen you are a blessing!"</p>
<p>Well at least she wasn't the only one who had softened up it seemed. For Jaskier to say something like that to her without any hint of sarcasm either the honey cakes had to be damn good or she had gone too easy on him over the last weeks.</p>
<p>"I know. And you'll be spending some quality time with me in a bit, too. A double blessing."</p>
<p>That drew both of their attention away from the sweets. Geralt made a questioning noise, but Jaskiers eyes lit up even though his leg started bouncing a little. Which was a sure fire sign that he was getting nervous.</p>
<p>"You found something you want for your reward then? What do you want me to do? Steal something? Kill someone?"</p>
<p>She waved his suggestions off with a scoff. "Please I can do all these myself, without the added chance for failure."</p>
<p>"Hey! I've gotten better."</p>
<p>"Of course you did." she dismissed him, only half not meaning it. He did get better. He just wasn't as good as her yet. Probably never would be.</p>
<p>"Then what do you need him for, Yen?"</p>
<p>She procured the letter from the folds of her dress and gave it to Jaskier, explaining as he read it<br/>"A friend of mine-"</p>
<p>"You have those?"</p>
<p>"Shut up and read, Jask." Geralt sighed.</p>
<p>"A <i>dear</i> friend of mine pointed out to me that someone I still need to cut down a peck recently has gotten himself into a delicate position-"</p>
<p>"You want me to infiltrate the court and make sure he fails in his mission. With or without knowing it was you who caused it?"</p>
<p>"I haven't decided yet. He's downfall might be enough."</p>
<p>"Yennefer... Do you really think revenge is the smart choice?" Geralt spoke up, having taken the letter from Jaskier and skimmed over it with a frown. "And do you really think Jaskier should do something this dangerous. We're dealing with Nilfgaard here. If they get him on their track record... I fear not even going invisible will help him much."</p>
<p>"Oh hush you. I'm the perfect candidate for the job! I'm one of the best spies Redania has!"</p>
<p>"You give Dijkstra a headache everytime he has to employ you."</p>
<p>"I'm still very successful in what I do!"</p>
<p>"I've had to save you from the gallows twice."</p>
<p>"Boys, no lovers quarrel in my garden. Jaskier won't be alone, I'll be close by. It's just going to be a little information gathering. And then I'll decide how to proceed. Maybe he's not actively working for Nilfgaard at all. He likes to double cross his clients. If that's the case then we won't need to do anything."</p>
<p>"I could help you with that as well. You don't have to endanger Jaskier like that."</p>
<p>Melitele give her the strength to knock some sense into this overprotective bastard. "You and politics? If I remember correctly the last time you went to a noble party you envoked the Law of Surprise, got yourself a princess and got kicked out of the country. And anyway." She cut him off before he could defend himself. "You already owe me for a lifetime. I could ask you a thousand favours and we still wouldn't be even. Jaskier, on the other hand, has only one reward to give and a very specific set of skills that are perfect for this scenario. I'll give him back to you in one piece again, I promise."</p>
<p>Geralt slumped into himself with a huff. "And what am I to do in the meantime?"</p>
<p>Yennefer threw her hands in the air. "I don't know Geralt? Maybe do your <i>job</i>? You know, the one where you kill monsters for coin?"</p>
<p>"But then I won't know when you'll be in trouble. Or when to rejoin you. And the distance-"</p>
<p>"You have my xenovox don't you." she hissed, barely holding down the urge to slap him silly. Him or Jaskier. That sly little fox just sat there grinning at their arguement. Funny how relaxed he could be about their seperation when Yennefer wasn't going with Geralt.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath instead, waiting for Geralts nod before continuing. "We'll contact you when we're done or need help of the violent kind. It'll be good practice for you, too."</p>
<p>Preparation took a bit longer than she would have liked. Usually, when she wanted to go somewhere, she would just portal there, take some poor sods home and start on whatever she had set out to do. But this mission needed a little more stealth. Istridd was not to know that they were coming. While arrangements had to be made for Jaskier to play at the court.</p>
<p>And yet she felt the need to hurry. Not only could anything happen at Cidaris while she was still stuck at the cottage, but she also feared that Geralt would snap any day now, take Jaskier and run.</p>
<p>Of course the old fool wasn't showing his intentions never one to play with open cards, but Yennefer couldn't read minds for nothing. She often caught his stray thoughts when he thought she wasn't close by. And they tended to circle around escape. Thankfully he was aware of the ridiculousness of his urges. And Jaskier seemed content, even eager to start working his debt off.</p>
<p>Or maybe it was just that Jaskier really wanted to get out and do something again. Yennefer could understand that. She too was getting antsy.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Finally they were getting somewhere! Jaskier breathed a huge, maybe little overexaggerated sigh of relief when Yennefer brought the news that they were ready to set out one afternoon. It wasn't like he was keen on leaving Geralts side. But... well he would lie if the possibility of an adventure all his own didn't excite him.<p>He loved Geralt to bits. But he also needed to show him that their bond wouldn't keep harming him, could actually be kind of useful. And they had made so much progress over the weeks. He was confident he could survive leaving his loves side for a bit.</p>
<p>Now if only Geralt could would have as much faith in them as Jaskier did. But instead he started hovering again.</p>
<p>"Jaskier, you can say no to Yennefer any time you like, you know that right?"</p>
<p>Packing his last good doublets into his bag Jaskier kept his back turned towards Geralt to hide his frown. Not only was that a blatant lie – you didn't just say no to Yennefer – it was also a little distressing, how little Geralt thought of him. He was well able to handle dangerous situations himself. He had tagged along a monster hunter for over two decades and hadn't died yet. And a lot of life threatening situations he had encountered, Geralt had dragged him into. Jaskier remembered the dwarves shortcut up on that mountain and how Yennefer had made him walk the planks first. How Geralt hadn't cared then, happily let Yennefer do as she pleased with Jaskier.</p>
<p>Jaskier didn't quite understand what had changed. He was still the same person, even a bit more competent and with additional powers to keep him out of trouble. Why was it now that Geralt decided to become overprotective? Was it the bond? Was it leftover guilt?</p>
<p>"I know, dear heart." Jaskier lied to calm his love down. "But I actually want to do this."</p>
<p>He stood then and turned to hug Geralt, who eagerly reciprocated. "I'll be fine I promise."</p>
<p>"What if one of us accidently triggers the bond?"</p>
<p><i>I don't want to hurt you.</i> Jaskier could hear it loud and clear despite Geralt edging along the actual words like always. Jaskier wished he could do something about the black swirls of doubt in his Witchers mind.</p>
<p>"You have the xenovox and Yennefer is there, too. But honestly I doubt we'll need any of the safety guards. We've been doing so well, don't you think? It will be alright."</p>
<p>"But what if-"</p>
<p>Jaskier kissed him quiet only vaguely guilty for cutting him off like this. "Then we'll deal with it. Like we always do."</p>
<p>He picked up his belongings and rounded Geralt before he could be ensnared into another discussion. Yennefer was already waiting for him. She was always waiting nowadays, it seemed. Jaskier nearly felt guilty about it. He wondered how much time they had already cost her. But then again when you were immortal, how much did time really matter?</p>
<p>"Ready?" She asked sounding as impatient as she looked, which was to say very much.</p>
<p>"Ready." Jaskier chirped back with a bright smile, bouncing with endless energy and hoping a bit of his good mood would finally spill over to his two companions.</p>
<p>"No." Geralt said at the same time, but both Jaskier and Yennefer knew that he only said it to be petulant.</p>
<p>Alas both decided to ignore him.</p>
<p>"Great. Geralt get out of my house and your ass on Roach. If you're truly so anxious you better hurry up. We'll meet you in Cidaris."</p>
<p>Geralt muttered a quiet curse and one last time crushed Jaskier against his chest, catching his lips with his own. "Stay out of trouble please."</p>
<p>"I always do."</p>
<p>"Lier." Yennefer snickered and let out a sharp, shocked breath when she too was hugged tight, Geralt planting a chaste peck on her raven locks.</p>
<p>"Please watch out for him for me. And don't get in over your head as well."</p>
<p>"Ever more favours you owe me."</p>
<p>Jaskier frowned at the two, pushing down the ugly beast of jealousy while watching them lean into each other like magnets. If he wanted to keep Geralt he would need to learn to share. And maybe, with only him and Yennefer for an unknown amount of time, he could convince her to do the same.</p>
<p>He didn't have much hope of winning that particular battle, though. He didn't exactly know Yennefer to be modest.</p>
<p>Jaskier was able to glean one more kiss from his love, before the man sprinted off towards the stables, undoubtly determined to catch up with them as soon as possible.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare forget to eat and sleep!" Jaskier yelled after him.</p>
<p>"And bath!" Yennefer added as they both watched him gallop off.</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded to her. "Shall we?"</p>
<p>Without another word Yennefer opened a portal and let him step through. By this point any and all fear of that method of transportation had vanished, if there even had been fear to begin with. It felt as natural to him as breathing, even pleasurable in a way. What wasn't pleasurable was the sudden stretch of the bond.</p>
<p>It was nothing like he had ever experienced before. It didn't hurt. Not in any way that was comprehensible. It was more like an uncomfortable stretch. As though pulling a muscle, but without the pain.</p>
<p>Jaskier had to squat down and catch his breath, thankful that they had materialised on a field away from the main road that led to the city. He could feel Yennefer nudge him gently with her foot.</p>
<p>"I'm okay. Just need a second."</p>
<p>"I didn't ask."</p>
<p>Jaskier opted to stay silent to that, breathing through the uncomfortable feeling, wondering if Geralt had noticed. They had never seperated in such a fast way over such a long distance. Walking planes was different. Whenever Jaskier had tried to get closer to that plane he had access to it wasn't like the distance changed much. It was like the two worlds existed on top of each other and the bond only stretched when he started walking.</p>
<p>The unease drained away bit by bit though, his body or soul or magic settled, getting used to the new length. He still closed his eyes for a moment, feeling along the bond and massaging it like a cramping limb. When everything felt relaxed he stood and shook himself, throwing a grin in Yennefers direction.</p>
<p>"Alright I'm ready."</p>
<p>"Good. Geralt isn't already freaking out, right?"</p>
<p>"No, just needed to adjust to the distance a bit. Shall we?"</p>
<p>Yennefer narrowed her eyes at him and he felt her chaos swirl against his. He let her dip into his mind, broadcasting clearly how amused he was about her worrying. She scowled at him and turned, her magic leaving with her.</p>
<p>For some reason following her felt as natural as following Geralt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do I know where this is all going? Vaguely. Shenanigans will follow soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I noticed that I spelled Istredd wrong the whole time (with an I instead of an E). I'll rectify that in this chapter, but probably won't correct the error in the chapters before that because I'm tired.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier thought they would stay at an inn, what with Yennefer keeping a low profile and all that. He should have known better. Yennefer never settled for anything less than perfect. And so he was guided into a townhouse sitting comfortably somewhere between outer wall and the castle. It looked unassuming but well kept, a beast of red brick and dark wood surrounded by mud. Jaskier wondered what had happened to the poor sod that had once lived there.</p>
<p>Yennefer walked in as if she had always owned the place, waving her hands around as she rattled off the locations of various rooms. Jaskier only half listened to her, mind preoccupied with taking in the new environment. The thread that bound him to Geralt pulled taut every once in a while, squeezing at his heart in a way that was a bit more than just longing.</p>
<p>"Bard are you even listening?"</p>
<p>"Hm? Oh yes. There's rooms here. Lots of them. Who lived here before you took over again?"</p>
<p>She smiled one of her cruel smiles, ice creeping into her gaze. "I believe you wouldn't want to know that."</p>
<p>Jaskier swallowed. "Right. And you got this lovely abode how?"</p>
<p>"That would also be classified. For your own peace of mind."</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>Yennefer led him to the kitchen and poured herself an apple juice. After some consideration she filled a mug for him too and the two of them settled on the counter to go over her plan again. It was quite the simple one. Jaskier had an appointment with king Ethain, who had been delighted at the prospect of reuniting with an old friend and was looking forward to hosting two of the best poets the continent had to offer at the same time.</p>
<p>After that it was a matter of keeping a low profile and shadowing Istredds every move if possible, reporting back to Yennefer every few days.</p>
<p>They had gone over everything three times by that point. Jaskier felt a little bit insulted. But at least Yennefer didn't keep him long after that, throwing him out on his behind as soon as it was time to go with naught a wave goodbye. It was good to not be smothered with concern for once.</p>
<p>The guards let him through without a fuss when he entered the castle. A few even smiled in his direction. Once or twice he was stopped by a noble woman whose name he scarcely remembered. He held the conversations brief using his meeting with the king as an excuse to derail any attempt at flirting.</p>
<p>Eventually a servant found him entangled in a tricky conversation with an overly chatty guard and politely dragged him away from the unwanted attention.</p>
<p>King Ethain had retreated into his office and was gazing out of the window when Jaskier was let in. He looked older than Jaskier remembered. Streaks of grey adorned his dark, well groomed hair and beard. His once youthful face had hardened over time, but the wrinkles told of a life spend smiling and laughing.</p>
<p>He smiled now too, foregoing the courtly etiquette to sweep Jaskier into a brief, but firm hug.</p>
<p>"Jaskier, old friend! You haven't aged a day!"</p>
<p>"It is good to see you well my lord."</p>
<p>"Now none of that. It's too late to develop manners in our age. But truly look at you, not even a wrinkle. Did your Witchers immortality rub off on you?"</p>
<p>Jaskier had to laugh at that. "Something like that."</p>
<p>"You must tell me everything. But first, how about a tour? You've not been to Cidaris in a long time and I've done some truly marvelous things with the place."</p>
<p>"It would be my pleasure. Tell me Ethain, what did I miss?"</p>
<p>Ethain grinned, a boyish thing that made him look like he was twenty again. "Oh what didn't you?"</p>
<p>The amount of courtly shenanigans going on under all the seemingly polite front of the "good" people never failed to astound Jaskier. Ethain had survived various attempts at his life at this point and was in a surprisingly good mood in spite of that.</p>
<p>Someone had blown up the mages tower last summer, effectively killing the one living there. There was still a debate going whether it had been a freak accident or deliberate. Jaskier guessed the latter. It had been somewhat hard to fill the position after that. And it had felt like a miracle when Istredd had come and offered the king his services.</p>
<p>At least Ethain had never stopped being a lover of the arts, head always full of projects and ideas that other artists were paid to create.</p>
<p>"I love art, but I'm shit at it." Ethain had said at one point, when Jaskier had tried to nudge him into creating something himself.</p>
<p>At least he was no stickler when it came to pay. And the common folk as well as the nobility enjoyed the stage plays and the dazzling buildings and paintings he commissioned. And of course the music. Maybe it was his close friendship with Jaskier and Valdo Marx that did it, but Ethains favourite form of art was poetry and song.</p>
<p>"Valdo is still in his practice session I believe, but you'll probably see him around soon enough." Ethain said at one point during their trip to the castle, barely acknowledging the wave of bows following his steps. "He never fails to complain about the new students from Oxenfurt. Especially your former pupils. I wonder why that is?"</p>
<p>"They are probably too sophisticated and creative for his tastes."</p>
<p>The rich, belly deep laugh that got him made Jaskier smile. It was good to be among friends again, have a life outside the bubble Geralt and him had created.</p>
<p>"I'm looking forward to your bickering. It's about as amusing as your best songs."</p>
<p>"I'm not quite sure whether I should be flattered or insulted right now."</p>
<p>"Well I can't help you with that decision."</p>
<p>They stopped in front of two double doors. "These will be your chambers for the duration of your stay. Make yourself at home, don't be shy to ask when you need something, so on so forth you already know how it goes."</p>
<p>"I do. Free reign, good food, even better company and good pay."</p>
<p>Ethain shook his head with a chuckle. "I spoiled you. And yet your presence here is as scarce as that of a dragon. I don't know what I've done wrong."</p>
<p>"There aren't enough monsters and Witchers here I'm afraid."</p>
<p>"Truly. Well I'll leave you to it then. You're probably tired from the long journey. I'll see you at dinner and hope you'll share a tale or two with me then."</p>
<p>"I'd be honoured."</p>
<p>Ethain waved his politeness away and left him to his own devices with a nod. Jaskier shook his head at the size of the room he had been gifted. Well, rooms, really. There was the bed room and a study and what looked like a small library, all with the fireplaces already blazing. He really should have come to Cidaris more often, he mused. But then again that would have meant seeing Valdo.</p>
<p>Sitting down in one of the armchairs and warming his hands in front of the fireplace Jaskier wondered what he should do next. He and Yennefer had agreed that he would need to keep a low profile. But keeping Istredds possible agenda from the king felt a bit like betrayal.</p>
<p>Could he tell him though? Ethain was trustworthy, but also a horrible gossip. And even if he believed him, Jaskier had no proof. The king wouldn't risk angering a mage on assumptions. He would need to keep quiet about his secret agenda for now and probably also about his newfound abilities. It wouldn't do to play all his cards at once.</p>
<p>Jaskier sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He hated keeping secrets from his friends. And he was worried about Ethain. He was a good man. One of the only capable rulers he knew that hadn't gone half mad or feral. Jaskier would need to keep an eye out for him, make sure he would survive all this.</p>
<p>Fucking Nilfgaard always targetting the people he cared for.</p>
<p>Not in the least tired in the absence of any journey whatsoever he decided to unpack his things and then get a headstart on some spying. Ethains little tour had helped him get the layout of the castle, the new parts he hadn't known about before and some of the gardens that had sprung up courtesy of Ethains wife's plant obsession. But it wouldn't hurt to get a bit more familiar with his new temporary home. Maybe he could find out where Istredd resided at the moment. Jaskier doubted the tower had already been rebuild. And if Yennefers intel was correct, Istredd wasn't much of a tower guy anyway.</p>
<p>Now come to think of it, maybe he should check out the fallen tower. Istredd was definitely a ruin guy.</p>
<p>Stepping an inch closer to that unseen plane that hid him from the world Jaskier departed on his journey through the castle grounds. The hallways were crowded here, noise flowing out of every corner. It was such a stark contrast to Kaer Morhen, Jaskier mused. And his heart ached at the dead husk of stone walls and courtyards that had once held so much life.</p>
<p>He probably shouldn't mourn an institution that had brought so much pain and misery. And yet he found himself desperately wishing that he could fill Kaer Morhen up with laughter again.</p>
<p>Jaskier glided through the halls like a proper ghost, mindful not to come in contact with anyone. He halted every once in a while to listen in on conversations, but didn't glean anything important from them. There was no sign of Istredd anywhere in the palace and not at the tower either.</p>
<p>It was a truly spectacular sight. From the way some of the stones still littered the place the thing must have exploded from the inside, catapulting heavy brick into the nearby buildings. Most of the damage done to the neighbourhood had already been taken care of. Most of the debris was cleared, too. And yet scars and some of the rubble remained. There was a house not far from the sight that stood half caved in and abandoned and another still missed part of its roof, although craftsmen were hard at work fixing that.</p>
<p>Jaskier circled the ruins of the tower, which still held about two floors. He was reluctant to go in, knowing that damaged structures such as these were likely to crumble eventually. He didn't have much time to inspect the crime scene anyway. The sky had already started to darken and Ethain would be disappointed in him if he was late. He just had to hope that a few hours more wouldn't erase any more evidence.</p>
<p>Technically it wasn't what he was here for, but Jaskier would very much like to know what he was up against. If Istredd was here alone, taking up an opportunity that had been gifted to him by mother luck... Or if he had accomplices that Jaskier needed to be aware of.</p>
<p>Ah courtly intriges, ever the convoluted mess.</p>
<p>Going back to his room, turning visible and stepping out again in fresh clothing and with a loud whistle was probably a little overkill when it came to the acceptable levels of theatrics, but Jaskier was a bard at heart and no one questioned his behavior.</p>
<p>Ethain smiled and waved him to his table when he saw him entering the great hall. Not everyone was there yet and even less were seated, using the time before the meal to mingle and catch up on each others day.</p>
<p>There was a woman seated next to the king, older with pure white hair and wide awake, dark eyes. She looked well fed, but not like she constantly overindulged on food. And her expensive blue and green dress was stained with bits of dirt and leaves.</p>
<p>She nodded her greetings to him, kind but wary. And Jaskier pulled up a dazzling, warm smile for her in return. There was just something about her that reminded him of Geralt and suddenly a protectiveness welled up inside him that would probably make him do stupid things later. Ah he fell in love too easily.</p>
<p>"Jaskier, you are actually early. I'm impressed. Meet my wife, queen of Cidaris and miracle flower lady, the apple of my eye: Lorelei."</p>
<p>Jaskier bowed as deep as his spine would let him. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady."</p>
<p>"Likewise." Her voice had an interesting lilt to it.</p>
<p>He was ushered to sit opposite the king, there were no high tables on a regular night here and just as he sat down <i>he</i> appeared. Valdo looked just like he had when Jaskier had last seen him in Oxenfurt, hair tastefully curled around his slim face, small wrinkles indicating the few times he had truly laughed in his life and deeper lines on his forehead showing off the many instances he had had cause to frown.</p>
<p>His eyes lit up when he saw Jaskier, who quite felt like a fox caught in a bear trap. He quickly checked if he hadn't accidently started flickering, but he was as solid as ever. It was truly a pity he couldn't just disappear without causing a scene.</p>
<p>"Julian! What a pleasant surprise."</p>
<p>The taller troubadour slid effortlessly into the empty space next to Jaskier, ignoring the scowl on the others face, and threw an arm around Jaskiers shoulders.</p>
<p>"It's been a while."</p>
<p>"It has not. We've seen each other just a few months back." Jaskier grumbled, shrugging off the arm.</p>
<p>"Yes, true. But there have been times where we saw each other everyday." The arm sank and a hand landed on Jaskiers thigh instead, low enough not to feel indecent, but still there, the touch burning through Jaskiers pants.</p>
<p>"We've also had times where we haven't seen each other for years." <i>Good times.</i>, Jaskier thought.</p>
<p>"Awefully dull times." Valdo tsked. "And last time we couldn't lead a proper conversation because of your guard dog-"</p>
<p>"Partner."</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"Geralt and I are an item."</p>
<p>Valdo stared at him. "As in exclusively an item?"</p>
<p>Jaskier looked away, scowl deepening. Ethain and Lorelei were watching them with rapt interest.</p>
<p>"Ah." Valdo said after the pause dragged on. "Not decided yet, then."</p>
<p>Jaskier blew out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. "It's complicated."</p>
<p>"Love always is." Ethain whispered.</p>
<p>"There is nothing wrong about seeking love and affection outside of your bounds." Lorelei added, much quieter and yet perfectly clear.</p>
<p>Jaskier groaned internally. Of course he would be invited to what could very well escalate into a foursome while he was still unsure where he stood with Geralt.</p>
<p>"I'd rather not make it more complicated for now."</p>
<p>"I don't understand you, Julian. The Witcher didn't seem like much of a keeper."</p>
<p>"Maybe to you. And maybe because you were too busy shitting your pants in fear."</p>
<p>"He was growling at me!"</p>
<p>"That's his way of saying hello!"</p>
<p>"He's a brute."</p>
<p>"Well yes but he's my brute."</p>
<p>Valdo just shook his head and snorted. "And how's monogamy going for him?"</p>
<p>Without his say so the image of Geralt kissing Yennefers forehead flashed through his mind, burning an ugly after image into his brain. Unhelpfully his memory also provided him with all the best brothels laying on the way between Vengerberg and Cidaris. Would Geralt seek his pleasure there? Would Jaskier be angry if he would? Shit they should have talked about that more.</p>
<p>Valdo must have seen his plight, written in broad strokes along the twitching lines on his face, because he huffed out a disappointed little breath and slung his arm around Jaskiers waist. Jaskier let him, just this once and only because he was suddenly too tired to stop his rival from being too touchy feely.</p>
<p>It's not like Valdo was truly making an effort anyway. Jaskier knew him. He was, like Jaskier himself, flirty and tactile by nature.</p>
<p>"Will Geralt of Rivia grace us with his presence later on?" Ethain asked a hint of a frown on his regal features.</p>
<p>Jaskier shook his head. "He's making his way to me, yes. But I doubt he will come to the palace. He isn't very fond of aristocracy, always get's dragged into their political bullshit. So he tends to stay away."</p>
<p>"A shame." Although Ethain sounded more relieved than anything.</p>
<p>"Truly." Valdo didn't even bother to mask his sarcasm.</p>
<p>The rest of the conversation was interrupted by the food arriving. Lorelei gently steered the conversation away from monsters, Witchers and past lovers, chatting about poetry and Oxenfurts library instead, topics all four of them could be comfortable with.</p>
<p>Jaskier was still happy to leave for his chambers after, not staying for Valdos performance. Bolting his room shut he leaned on the door and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying in vain to stave off a headache. It had been a while since he had been around so many people and frankly it had become pretty overwhelming very quickly. He would get used to it once again eventually, but for now he would need to take it easy.</p>
<p>Gods Geralt had turned him into a hermit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly? King Ethain wasn't supposed to be in this fic. But fuck. You can't just tell me that Dandelion, Valdo fucking Marx and Ellen Daven (Essis big sister and <i>former lover of Valdo Marx</i>) had a friggin kraken adventure with the guy when he was still a prince and then befriended all of them and think I won't write about it. Because that's some A+ history and I <i>will</i> use this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier relished in his ability to disappear at will. He had never thought he would be the type to enjoy not being seen, but as a spy being able to turn invisible truly had its advantages. That and it was perfect for avoiding undue contact with your past lovers of which he had many in king Ethains court.</p>
<p>At the moment only one particular former lover mattered, however: Valdo Marx. The man sniffed him out like a hound whenever Jaskier so much as stepped outside his lavish chambers. Jaskier would have been flattered if it wouldn't have been so annoying.</p>
<p>Worst of all was that Ethain seemed to encourage that behavior. Whenever they had meals together the only empty chair would be beside Marx. And he continuously needled Jaskier to join Valdos performances, dragged him to afternoon sessions in his study with only the three of them and so forth.</p>
<p>And it was aweful. Aweful how at ease Jaskier felt in these moments. How easy it was to fall back into easy flirting, only half serious arguments and theatrical huffing about slights that were really meant as flattery.</p>
<p>Valdo Marx made him want to scream his lungs out in fury every time he walked into the same room as him. But fuck him if he wasn't one of the most attractive, charming men Jaskier had ever met. Jaskier had never had such conflicting feelings about an individual before. Which left him ragged after every encounter.</p>
<p>It didn't help that the man was so damn perceptive. Jaskier just knew that Valdo knew something was up. And that that something didn't necessarily have anything to do with Geralt.</p>
<p>"What has you skulking about like a scorned lover all day, dear?" He had asked on several occasions.</p>
<p>Or "You've changed quite a bit, Julian. It feels like you've become a ghost." This was usually followed by some scathing remarks and vague threats leveled toward Geralt, which tended to dissolve into very real arguing about Jaskiers choices when it came to his love life.</p>
<p>Jaskier had debated more than once about possibly poisoning Valdos food. In the end he couldn't swat away Ethains wishes for much longer. He was a welcome guest of course, but it was only fair that he earn his stay at least a little.</p>
<p>And so one night he joined Valdo on the stage and played. It was pure rotten luck that it was exactly that night that Istredd returned from one of his many mysterious trips. Jaskier tried to keep track of him without arousing suspicion, but with a room so full of people that was an impossible task.</p>
<p>Istredd blended right in, wearing muted, but tasteful colours and mingling with the common nobility instead of staying at Ethains table.</p>
<p>Jaskier caught flashes of him here and there and was thankful for his muscle memory to be able to divide his attention enough to strain his ears for chatter about magic. He kicked himself for performing when his target had just appeared and was probably sowing seeds for <i>something</i>. Yennefer had already gotten restless and impatient and Jaskier feared that if he wouldn't get something substantial soon she would commit a murder. That or blow something up.</p>
<p>After his set he still wasn't allowed to go. People flocked toward him and Valdo and the two had to put on their practiced smiles and indulge them. This act too fit like a second skin. Back when Jaskier had still been fresh faced and only occasionally met Geralt on the road (often by chance no matter what Geralt accused him of), Jaskier had actually joined Valdo, Ellen and Essi a lot in their travels.</p>
<p>All four had been attuned to each other. That had been before Ellen and Valdo broke it off, of course. After that they had usually either paired off in any order that didn't involve Ellen and Valdo having to spend time together, or they wandered around in a group of three with Ellen doing her own thing.</p>
<p>It was because of this maybe that Valdo noticed how strung up Jaskier was, his usually easy coming smiles strained to the point of cracking.</p>
<p>A nudge to Jaskiers side and a sharp grin from Valdo was his clue to excuse himself, his performance partner stepping in to fully fill the void and distract their fans from his retreat. Jaskier carefully put his lute away in a side room before joining the fray again, opting to stay visible this time. If only because suddenly vanishing would have made Valdo and Ethain suspicious.</p>
<p>He casually moved through the grand hall, stopping here and there to do his part in filling the air with meaningless chatter. He enjoyed this part at least, not locked down in place by a group of fans that wouldn't let him go.</p>
<p>It was easy to get distracted from his mission. Alcohol flowed freely, the company, even if no one could top Geralt and Yennefer, was good and the band that had taken up his and Valdos spot were decent.</p>
<p>Jaskier hadn't seen a glimpse of Istredd for who knew how long and had given up on finding him again tonight. Which is why he was so surprised to suddenly feel a hand on his shoulder that crackled with magic.</p>
<p>He didn't let out a yelp. That would have been unprofessional. Jaskier did, however, flinch and spin around. Only to come face to face with a dark skinned man with startling grey eyes that shone nearly blue in the light.</p>
<p>The smile he got showed a row of perfectly aligned, pearly white teeth, but never reached further than the tip of his nose.</p>
<p>"Jaskier, right? Apologies for sneaking up on you. I'm Istredd."</p>
<p>"Yes. And no worries I was lost in my mind there for a moment. It's a pleasure to meet you!"</p>
<p>They clasped hands and shook them once before Istredd moved to get them away from the open floor and towards one of the pillars on the sides. A harsh shadow fell over them as Jaskier leant on the smooth stone, facing the court mage.<br/>"I'm glad I got your attention tonight. Your performance was spectacular."</p>
<p>His performance, Jaskier thought, was very boring given that he couldn't play over half the songs he wrote because they were too bawdy.</p>
<p>"Thank you. I have to say I've been curious about Ethains new court mage. I've only ever met his last one twice and he was quite the eccentric fellow, obsessed with what lurks in the depth of the ocean. Truly if he hadn't become a mage I would have thought he would have made a fine poet."</p>
<p>"I don't think our lord hires anyone that doesn't at least have one creative bone in his body. I myself am a bit obsessed with archeology and architecture in particular."</p>
<p>Jaskier hummed, trying to sound interested. It was a good thing most mages were so self centered. It didn't need more to prompt Istredd into continuing to speak.</p>
<p>"I've been meaning to build up the destroyed tower. Make a little experiment out of it. Alas they are still clearing out the rubble and are trying to save what little there is left of my predecessors studies."</p>
<p>"Do they already know what caused the explosions."</p>
<p>Istredd let out a feathery laugh and shook his head. "They aren't much inclined to find out, if I'm being honest. Most people are rather afraid of everything that involves magic." Steely eyes locked onto Jaskier, who blinked back innocently, swishing a mug of ale in his hands. "Not you, though, I've heard. You're travelling together with a Witcher? Geralt of Rivia, too. One of the most feared."</p>
<p>Jaskier shrugged. "Not really. I mean he isn't. He's famous. But the School of the Cat and Viper have far more infamous names to them. There are parts of the continent no one has heard from Geralt even! Can you imagine? It's all really dependend on perspective. The closer to Blaviken you get the more people will talk about him being a monster."</p>
<p>He scowled still angry about that fact. Despite all the years of singing Geralts praises some people just didn't want to believe in the good of others. Choosing rather to hang onto the bitterness of the past.</p>
<p>"Fascinating. Say, is he still enarmored with Yennefer of Vengeberg?"</p>
<p>Jaskier didn't let the surprise he felt show. Yennefer hadn't exactly told him <i>why</i> she wanted to see Istredd fail at whatever he was planning to do. He would need to have a word with her after this.</p>
<p>"She comes crashing in every once in a while."</p>
<p>"Ah. That... sounds like her, yes. Is she well?"</p>
<p>Jaskier shrugs as nonchalantly as he can hoping he doesn't show how tense he really is. "I wouldn't know. We're not exactly on the best of terms."</p>
<p>Istredd nodded. "King Ethain said something about Geralt and you being together."</p>
<p>"Hmmm."</p>
<p>"Would you like to retire to my chambers for a night cap? The music is starting to get a bit grating."</p>
<p>Jaskier stared down at the liquid in his mug, considering. He was sure Istredd just wanted to talk. If there hadn't been developed a new euphamism for a good nights tumble at court in his absence. If so the night would turn awkward really quick.</p>
<p>"I'd love to."</p>
<p>Istredd gave him a bright smile and turned to leave the hall, Jaskier following only a few steps behind. Sure Yennefer had said to keep a low profile. But gathering information from the main subject in person was always so much more thrilling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay finally made another chapter! Sorry this is taking so long. I haven't actually been planning out the mystery part of this bit so I'm struggling. I swear I have an inkling! Just not much of one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>